


你是我不能承受的生命之轻

by MissTarus



Category: KinKiKids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTarus/pseuds/MissTarus





	你是我不能承受的生命之轻

漆黑的卧室里充斥着的浓重的情欲的味道毫不掩饰的宣告着就在刚刚，这间房间发生了不止一次的激烈情事。  
堂本剛拧亮了了床头灯，将自己汗湿的卷发拨弄到一边，丝毫不在意因为起身而从身后流出的粘稠的液体，他略显苍白的手指点燃了一支烟，一晃而逝的火光变成了幽暗的一小点，他吸了一口后挑眉看向床上正盯着他的人，莞尔一笑的走了过去依偎在他怀里，微微抬起头将自己刚刚吸过一口的烟凑到他的嘴边。  
“舞台剧马上要开演了。”堂本光一用着因为情事而显得有些沙哑的声音对着怀中的人说“少抽点，对身体不好。”  
堂本剛盯着面无表情的男人，半晌fufufu的笑了起来，他一边仰头看向光一，一边吸了一口烟，然后微微探身吻住了他。  
两人口齿纠缠了一会儿，堂本剛轻轻推开了他，将烟摁灭在床头的烟灰缸里，然后赤身裸体站起身用一根手指抬起光一的下颚，在光一的耳边微微吐息，堂本光一看不见他的表情，不用想他也知道那人的表情是怎么样的摄人心魄，他轻轻将手搭上堂本剛还有些湿润的后颈，轻轻摩挲，像是在抚摸一件易碎的瓷器，眼前的人，身上还有这刚才情事的痕迹，腿间一片狼藉，却还能这样漫不经心的调情，堂本光一有些恼火，他刚准备握上那人紧贴着自己半硬的下身，堂本剛却先他一步拦住了他的手。  
“光一桑，时间不早了，我要回去了。”他一边轻吻着堂本光一敏感的耳垂一边呢喃：“你不会忘记了吧，今天疯起来的时候你可是连套都没带，一会儿清理起来可是很麻烦的呢。”说完他狠狠的揉了把光一的下身，重重吮了一下光一的耳垂后，起身无辜的笑着说：“所以这次就当做给光一桑长记性了。”然后头也不回的进了浴室锁上了门。  
堂本剛从浴室出来的时候依旧一丝不挂，他看着光一幽暗的目光戏谑的笑着慢悠悠的将自己放在这的备用衣服一件件穿好，整个动作优雅又带着一丝禁欲般的诱惑，堂本光一可以清晰的感觉到被自己下面自己硬到发疼的下身又多么渴望这个魔物。  
但是他不能。  
他目送穿戴整齐的堂本剛走到卧室门口，一本正经和他告别的样子和刚才在床上喘息呻吟的人判若两人，他看着他离开，听着公寓的门关上的声音，将手伸向自己叫嚣的欲望。  
“叮叮！”  
堂本光一烦躁的拿起手机，屏幕上弹出的是刚刚离开的堂本剛的信息：  
忍得很难受吧光一桑，下次不要克制自己，事后一支烟真的很舒服呢。  
堂本光一将手机狠狠的扔向一边，他一边想着那人发这条信息时嘴角小恶魔般的微笑，一面在自己的手中释放。  
这场游戏，自己从来都不是主角。

堂本剛和堂本光一是两个世界的人，无论是从职业还是其他。  
堂本剛是一个作家，拿奖拿到手软的那种作家，他固然因为自己的作品而被人广为熟知，但是他还因为另一个原因被大家知道。  
私生活极度混乱。  
没有人知道今天和堂本剛浓情蜜意的人明天会不会被一脚踹开，也没有人会知道今天被堂本剛写文章调侃的人明天会不会出现在他的床上。  
堂本光一是帝国剧场最年轻的座长，他是舞台剧界最耀眼的一颗新星，而他身上的标签除了敬业外，还有一个就是零绯闻。  
所以当禁欲系座长自己在新舞台剧的新闻发布会上云淡风轻的仿佛就是在谈论今天的天气好坏一样说起自己与堂本剛的恋情的时候，下面的记者和摄影师甚至忘了摁自己手中相机的快门。  
当时的自己到底是怎么想的呢，堂本光一站在空荡荡的排练厅中央看着镜中的自己，不知道多少次的回忆起自己向堂本剛表白时堂本剛的表情，拿着笔正在修改剧本的堂本剛在听完他的话后连笔都没有丝毫颤抖，他甚至还皱着眉将一句话改的更加流畅后才抬起头看着自己，然后笑着说了一句让他永远无法忘掉的话：  
“光一桑，你知道我有多少个情人吗？”  
自己当时是怎么回答的呢？  
堂本光一将手贴向凉凉的镜面，看着镜中的自己，一字一句的说：  
“那你也不差我一个了。”  
镜面伴随着落下的话音，出现了一道狰狞的裂痕。

堂本剛因为感冒，在家躺了三天。  
他安排好工作后就将手机关了机，蒙着被子睡得昏天黑地，偶尔清醒的时候便对着床头柜发一小会儿呆后便立刻的闭上了眼睛，这几天他做了无数个梦，无论是过去乖巧听话的自己，还是那些被自己甩掉的情人们，他都一遍又一遍的梦见，醒来后，他懒洋洋的摸过自己枕头下的笔记本，将这些乱七八糟毫无头绪的梦记下来，一边记一边放任自己的笑声在空荡荡的屋子里回响。  
艺术创作果然是源于生活又高于生活啊。  
拿过手机，他熟练的摁下堂本光一的号码，在听到对方接通后丝毫不等对方讲话便开口提出了今晚要去他家的要求，说完之后便迅速的挂断电话，因为发烧，嗓子说话的时候异常的沙哑，难听的自己都不愿意在听自己多开口。  
拿着手机看了好半天，他将手机扔到一边，心中都是一种别样的情绪。  
真是令人恼火！堂本剛笑着看着自己的床头柜扯出一个玩世不恭的笑意：  
那家伙竟然没有出现在自己的梦里啊。

堂本光一接完了电话后表情非常的难看，难看到刚才还叽叽喳喳讨论着还有那些地方需要改进的辰巳他们集体选择了闭嘴，并且极有默契的一边自言自语的说着尴尬的理由一边离开。  
堂本光一想把自己的手机狠狠的砸在桌子上，他想现在就冲到堂本剛家里抓住他狠狠的质问他心里到底有没有自己，是不是在他心里自己和他的那些情人没什么区别。  
他没有，因为他不知道堂本剛家在哪。  
堂本剛在答应成为他的恋人后提出了几个条件，堂本光一已经做好了非常难以接受的准备，他不是没有对堂本剛混乱的私生活有所耳闻，但是当堂本剛不过提出了不留宿，约会时间他定，上床只能去他家不能去自己家的条件后，堂本光一想都没想就接受了。  
曾经的自己天真的可笑，从这个魔物一般的男人出现在自己的世界里开始，自己身边所有的其他人都黯然失色，他所想所求便只剩下了他，他想拥抱他，想得到他，他不介意他的曾经，他也不介意他有些古怪的条件，他更不介意自己在这场更像游戏的感情中的被动的角色，那时的自己，只要能够成为他身边的人，什么都是在所不惜。  
人的欲望似乎永远都没有满足，在拥抱了他，亲问了他，并且和他上床在他的身体里留下自己的印记后，堂本光一想要的就更多起来，他会旁敲侧击的询问其堂本剛的事情，故作漫不经心的询问起他家的住址，就算在情事最高潮的阶段，就算在他清亮的眼中已经布满一层雾蒙蒙的水光的时候问出这些问题，堂本剛都会瞬间清醒，然后抱着他用一个个湿粘的吻和迎合的腰身将这些问题一笔带过。  
堂本光一将手机关机后扔到一边，招呼其他人开始排练。  
所有人都知道今天的光一桑心情格外不好，大家一直排练到晚上十点才离开，如果不是福田悠太胆战心惊的求着情，大家都相信，座长可能会让他们练到第二天的清晨。  
堂本光一坐在排练室，汗水一滴滴砸在地面上，印下了一个个深色的圈，高强度的排练并没有挥散他脑中时不时出现的堂本剛的影子，他控制不住自己去想堂本剛在做什么，当他打开门后发现自己不在家是会等他还是会离开，他拿着手机手止不住的颤抖，他想马上开机可又不敢开机，犹犹豫豫间还是颤抖的将手机打开。  
没有一条电话，也没有一条短信。  
堂本光一看着手机屏幕，感觉自己是全世界最大的笑话。  
他抹了把头上的汗，脸上的表情换成了漠然，洗好澡准备回家的时候，已经快十二点了。  
将车开出了一段距离后，堂本光一的内心愈发烦躁，他一个掉头，将车开会了剧场，打了车去了平时经常去的酒馆。酒馆的老板沉默寡言的上了一杯又一杯的酒，他喝了一杯又一杯，神志却越来越清醒。  
终于，他放弃了，和老板告了别，打车回家。  
叮叮当当的开门，摁开了灯，堂本光一愣住了。  
因为，他看见，堂本剛蜷缩在沙发上，身上盖着自己不知道什么时候扔在沙发上的薄毯子，正在沉睡。  
他似乎睡得很好，这么大的噪音和突然的开灯都没有把他吵醒，堂本光一的动作先于思考，在他还没想明白为什么堂本剛会在自家客厅等了他一宿的时候，他的手已经先将客厅的等关上，打开了昏暗的门厅灯。  
而这一系列的动作做下来，堂本光一敏锐的听到，堂本剛的呼吸声要比平时重很多。  
他快步上前，手搭上堂本剛的额头，明显较高的温度让他慌乱了一秒钟后马上回复了清醒，他跑回卧室拿出一条很厚的毯子将堂本剛裹起来，然后将他抱在怀里准备去医院。  
就在堂本光一将堂本剛抱起来的一瞬间，堂本剛下意识的抓住了堂本光一胸口的衣服，眼泪染湿了那片布料，寂静的房间中堂本光一听见堂本剛用着与平时完全不同的语调一遍一遍的说：“你也要丢下我了吗？”  
那是光一从未听过的绝望。

堂本剛感觉自己做了一个冰冷的梦，梦里是一个暴雨天，他没有打伞站在路的中央，周围的人行色匆匆，没人为他停留。  
他被刺鼻的消毒水味儿熏醒了。睁开眼，熟悉的布景告诉他，这是医院。他熟练的用没有打针的左手撑起身，拿过一边的手机看看工作已经堆积到了什么程度。  
“醒了？”推门的声音没有吸引他的目光，熟悉的嗓音只让他敲打屏幕的手有一瞬间的停顿，他用鼻子发出一声“嗯”的时候手指都没有停下来敲打屏幕。  
堂本光一静静的看着病床上的堂本剛，卷曲的长发因为低头遮挡住他的脸，使他的神情尽数掩饰，光一唯一能看见的，便是堂本剛灵活的左手。  
一个人真的可以用一只手在手机上如此熟练的打字吗。  
堂本光一将早饭放在小桌子上，坐在床边的椅子上，看着堂本剛将手机屏幕关上，他才开了口：“你怎么不给我打电话。”  
堂本剛没有说话，无关赌气，只是他当真不想回答这个问题。  
为什么不打电话固执的等他呢，堂本剛不愿去深思，他简单的将这个问题的答案默认为自己烧糊涂了一时兴起。  
“你发烧了。”  
“我知道。”  
“剛……”堂本光一犹豫了一下还是说出了口：“那天我抱你去医院，你说……”  
“kochan!”话被堂本剛飞快的打断，他依旧露出一个堂本光一无比熟悉的微笑，无所谓的摆摆手说：“人在烧糊涂的时候，自己都不知道自己说了什么，听者又何必在意。”  
堂本光一盯着那张笑脸，他忽然感觉，这张笑脸配合着堂本剛毫无光彩的双眼，异常的突兀。  
“吃饭吧。”光一转身将袋子里的食物一样一样的摆好，尽管没有看堂本剛，但是余光依旧一点不落的将堂本剛紧紧抓着被子的双手和紧咬着下唇的表情刻在了脑海中。  
堂本剛机械的接过堂本光一递来的勺子，机械的喝了几口粥后便再无胃口，光一没有劝他，安静的收拾好了餐具，坐了一会儿看他打完了点滴后便起身告别：  
“好好休息，我下午还有排练，晚上再来看你。”  
堂本剛没有说话，甚至没有看他，连个连头都没有，他听见病房的门关上的一瞬间，眼泪一滴滴的掉在了被子上。  
为什么要对我这么温柔啊！把我扔在医院不要管我就好了啊！干嘛要去排练啊！再陪我待一会儿可以吗！  
堂本光一，如果有一天，我离不开你了可是你却走了，我要怎么办！  
堂本光一站在门外一动不动的听着里面逐渐放大的哭泣声，屋里的靠在墙上，包里露出了一张照片，照片上的人与他七分相似。  
是看着我又想起他了吗？

堂本光一一直以为自己在得知真相后，会暴怒，然而出乎他自己意料的是，他没有。  
常年积累的庞大人脉让他能够很轻易的调查一个人，之所以以前一直没有调查，是因为他不敢，而在听到堂本剛说了那些话后下定了调查的决心后，是因为他嫉妒。  
他疯狂的想知道那个“也”之前的人是谁，他疯狂的想知道堂本剛和他在一起时候的点点滴滴，他疯狂的想知道和他在一起的时候堂本剛是不是也是这样一副漫不经心的样子。  
安顿好他，他打给了自己的发小，电话接通的那一刻，他自己都能清晰的听出自己话语中的颤抖，发小听完了他的话，沉默了半晌后，答应了他，并很快亲自到医院送来了结果。  
看着那张和自己很相似的照片，堂本光一竟然格外的冷静，他仔仔细细的翻看了每一张纸，仔仔细细阅读了每一字每一句，然后冷静的将他们放进了包里，冷静的去买了早餐，甚至还不忘买了堂本剛最喜欢的甜粥。  
他绝望又窃喜，窃喜是自己在堂本剛心中终于夺得了一席之地，绝望的是，这一席之地到底是他本人的，还是因为他这张脸得到的。  
还有一种情绪大概是愤怒，一个欺骗了堂本剛的男人，一个背叛了堂本剛的男人，一个靠着堂本剛的作品在美术界立足的男人，一个将污水泼向他的男人，竟然可以让堂本剛念念不忘甚至让堂本剛放弃自己的骄傲放弃自己的尊严放浪形骸的活着，他有哪点比不上那个男人。  
堂本光一拿起一旁的道具，嘶吼的参加到杀阵的排练中。  
所有人都能从座长的行为和嘶吼中看出座长的不甘，但是谁也没有说话，静静的陪着他排练了一遍又一遍。

堂本剛看着外面渐渐黑下来的天，头脑却飞速的翻涌出一个有一个的问题：光一在干什么？他有没有吃饭？舞台剧排练的怎么样了？  
好友打来了电话，好友说：“他要在日本举办一个展，说是隐退后的最后一展，要把他所有的作品都展出来。”  
堂本剛轻轻的笑着，仿佛再听一件无关紧要的事儿，他甚至还宽慰了好友几句，并且向好友问来了时间和地点，放下电话，他熟练的播出一串数字，却在要播出的最后一刻犹豫了。  
“怎么不开灯！”病房的门忽然被打开，堂本剛慌乱中摁了通话键，堂本光一的手机响了起来，他有些疑惑的拿出了手机看着上面堂本剛的号码又看看他，有些茫然。  
堂本剛就这么看着他，将电话放在了耳边，似乎这个有些荒唐的电话就像所有的电话一样，等待着接听。  
“剛！”堂本光一接听了电话。  
“光一桑，你愿意这周六陪我去看一个美术展吗？”  
堂本光一拿着包的手收紧，他当然知道这是一个什么美术展，他也知道这是谁的美术展。  
“好！”他还是答应了下来。  
“那么光一桑，在此之前，愿意听听我的故事吗？”堂本剛拿着手机看着光一，两个人，相隔不过五米，却各自拿着手机，听着彼此的呼吸。  
“听完了我的故事，看完了这个展，我们就分手吧。”

堂本光一跟在堂本剛的身后看着那些署名为“cheri”的作品，每看过一副，堂本剛给他讲的故事就在他脑海中的痕迹又重了一些。  
“他是我教授的助教，叫什么不要紧，反正现在叫cheri了。”他们停在一副布满蓝色的画前面，堂本剛调侃那副叫做“蓝”的画气的名字真是土得掉渣的时候，堂本光一脑海中回荡着一句话。  
“他向我表白了，我们在一起了。”堂本剛捧着咖啡站在一副在堂本光一看来全是线条的画前，咖啡的热气扭曲了他四周的空气，但却丝毫没有破坏他平静的侧颜。  
堂本光一静静的看着他，脑海中的话却越来越清晰，似乎放大了无数倍，在他耳边问问回响。  
“我们一起画画，我那些被教授否定的画，他都精心的收了起来，他不停的额赞赏他们，他不停的鼓励我作画，在一起的三年多，我自己都忘记了自己画了多少幅画了。”  
“kochan!”堂本剛微微提高了声调招呼不远处的堂本光一，不等光一过来他就自顾自的往下一个展区走着。  
“后来，他不辞而别了。”堂本光一站在一副奇形怪状的船面前，认真大量着，旁边有两个大学生模样的人不遗余力的赞美着这些画。  
“很丑！”堂本光一诚实的对着堂本剛说，堂本剛笑了起来，眼角弯弯笑意却浮在表面，“虽然光一桑很天然，但是这么说可真的是一件很失礼的事情啊。”  
“我毕业作品获奖那天，一个名叫cheri的人出现了，他说我抄袭了他的作品，他说我恶意剽窃了他的创意，他说我是个恶心的gay，他说和我在一起的每一天都让他恶心的想吐。”  
“后来，他用着我曾经的那些画，开了一个有一个的展览，功成名就，三年的存货用没了，以一个完美的姿态落幕。”  
“人们啊，指责我，却似乎忽略了至关重要的问题，既然和我在一起恶心的想吐，为什么不和我分手呢？”堂本光一看着阳光下的堂本剛，神圣的不容侵犯，他冷静的看着这些曾经处于自己手的画，仿佛这些真的是别人的画作。  
“你知道他为什么署名叫cheri吗？”堂本剛笑着问。  
堂本光一沉默不语，但是心中似乎也有了答案。  
“因为那是我曾经的署名，这人懒得连名字都不愿意改！”堂本剛指着一幅画fufufu的笑弯了腰。  
“剛，如果难受就哭出来吧！”

堂本剛没有去听那个“cheri”老师的访谈环节，他装作无坚不摧的样子，其实还是怕了，他简单的留下一句“我在咖啡厅等你”后便迅速离开，堂本光一看着那故作镇定的背影，走向了大厅。  
镁光灯中间的人带着得体的微笑，他接受着别人的赞美，接受着别人的祝福，接受着这世界上一切美好的食物，堂本光一看着那张与自己七分像的脸竟然有些恍惚，他想到了很多，他在想，当剛自己一个人承受那些非议的时候，是怎样的心情？当剛看到自己的脸的时候是怎样的心情？  
第一个问题，剛给出了答案：  
“既然别人说我不知检点，那我就不知检点好了，何必再让他们说我装模作样？”昨天在病房，剛一直是笑着说完了整个故事，如果忽略他因为用力而苍白的指节和随后摊开双手手心的一道道指甲印。  
第二个问题，堂本光一认为，也许“分手”就是答案吧。  
这场游戏般的爱情，有一个荒谬的开头，也有一个荒谬的结局。

堂本剛一个人坐在咖啡厅等堂本光一，他用自己的手指在桌子上画了一个有一个无形的图案，画了一会儿，他的指尖像触碰到了什么可怕的东西一样瞬间收回。  
自己在干什么啊？堂本剛自嘲的小小，掏出随身携带的笔记本，写了起来。  
周围有的人认出了他，尽管那件事已经过去了十年，还是没法完全从人们的记忆力抹去，但是因为他今时今日在文坛的地位和他“良好”的名声，人们大多数是过来客气的打个招呼，并没有在说出那些他可以倒背如流的冷嘲热讽。  
“走吧！”光一的声音从上方响起，堂本剛有些慌乱的收起了自己的笔记本，他下意识的向光一身后望，一个人都没有。  
“还没结束就跑出来了？”堂本剛边走边问。  
“太无聊了。”堂本光一闷声说，像是在和谁赌气一样快步往前走，似乎再在这个地方待一秒钟他就能爆发，堂本剛紧赶慢赶的跟上他的步伐，两个人沉默的走向了停车场。  
“我们就要再次别过了，光一桑！”堂本剛站在自己的车前，对着光一笑笑，“谢谢你带给我们的美好时光。”  
堂本光一点点头，转身离开。  
堂本剛以为自己看着堂本光一的背影会哭，但是他没有，他笑着想启动车子，却怎么也打不着火。  
堂本光一坐在自己的车里，飞速度的离开了展馆。

“请问您认识以为叫做堂本剛的作家吗？”  
“不认识呢！”  
堂本光一头也不回的离开了采访现场。

与堂本光一分手已经一周了，这一周，堂本剛像一个劳模一样完成了所有的约稿，甚至还把写足了好几个月的连载。他甚至还托人买了堂本光一新舞台剧的票，想着自己一以普通观众的身份出现在台下看着台上的他是怎样的情形。  
他的转变让助理松了一口气的同时又有些担心起来，因为堂本剛向来是不到截稿最后一刻都不会交稿的性子。  
“剛老师要好好休息啊，眼下的青黑又重了。”助理校对完了稿件后有些担心的说：“老师不用这么拼命地，其实还有很多时间。”  
“不用担心。”堂本剛给了助理一个安心的笑“我只是想出国散散心而已，这些稿件足够让我休息一个月了。”  
助理放心的点点头，与堂本剛共同商定了接下来的工作安排后便告辞离开。  
堂本剛望着工作室外的夕阳，这夕阳像他与堂本光一第一次约会的时候一样美。  
物是人非大概就是这个道理吧。堂本剛和了一口茶，满嘴的清香。  
堂本光一应该有一个完美的爱人，他有着干干净净的背景，有着完美无缺的口碑，他不会让堂本光一露出那种小心翼翼的表情，也许会让堂本光一生气，但绝对不是那种带着不甘的哀伤。  
“你好！我是堂本剛”堂本剛笑着接起了电话，却在听到对面传来的声音后，将这笑容凝固在了嘴角。

今天一整天，堂本光一都有些心神不定，他意识到自己这种状态会拉低整个团队的排练质量，便示意大家先排练他去洗个澡休息一下。  
多年以后，堂本光一都在后怕，如果那个时候自己没有选择回到乐物休息而是选择继续排练，是不是就会错过那个电话，造成不可挽回的结果。

堂本剛在一个黑黢黢的屋子里醒来的时候没有丝毫的慌乱，他轻轻的活动了一下四肢，确认自己四肢完好无损后还摸了摸自己的脸，没有痛感，应该没被毁容。  
在接到曾经叫做高桥松一现在的cheri打来的电话的时候，堂本剛下意识的就要挂断，可是对方的语气在电话里听着极其诚恳，他告诉自己，自己之所以选择隐退，是因为自己因为生了很严重的病要出国去度过余生了，希望可以在临走前亲自向堂本剛赔罪。  
堂本剛想都没想的拒绝并挂断了电话，但是对方锲而不舍的打来，表示自己的确是想要悔过，并且表示同行的又周刊的记者，这件事明天会登报，因为自己命不久矣，也就不在乎什么名誉了。  
堂本剛动摇了。  
这么多年，他抗争过，在他还是个名不见经传的作家的时候抗争过，在他曾为了名作家的时候抗争过，但是都失败了，过去种种，就像一盆洗不掉的脏水，在他身上腐烂。  
如果可以澄清……  
堂本剛答应了高山松一的请求，但是当他喝进第一口液体便感觉天旋地转的时候，他忽然感觉自己很讽刺。  
自己相信这个对自己撒了弥天大谎的人说的话，却从不相信光一对自己说的一句“我爱你。”  
如果他不说会澄清当年的事儿并且见报的话，自己大概也不会来。堂本剛将下颌放在膝盖上，曾经也许对当年事情的真相已经不那么看中了，从什么时候开始越来越看中这件事了呢。  
容不得他得出一个答案，门打开了，刺眼的光芒晃得堂本剛用手挡住了眼睛。  
电光火石之间，自己找到了刚才问题的答案。  
“很抱歉以这样的方式和你说话。”  
高山松一打开了灯，做在堂本剛的面前。  
“我似乎应该习惯你不按套路出牌的性子。”堂本剛笑着拨弄了一下头发，他心里飞快的想着高山松一的目的，飞快的想着自己被这个家伙关多久会有人来救他。  
虽然自己曾经认为死掉也没关系，但是总希望像太宰治那样殉情而亡，而不是被一个肮脏的偷盗者夺去姓名。  
“我很出名。”高桥松一开了口，堂本剛挑了挑眉，似乎不明白他的目的是什么“但是，因为你的存在，我无时无刻不感觉到我的这些成就是偷来的。”  
本来就是啊！堂本剛在心中吐槽的同时，燃起了一丝不详的预感。  
“没有，那些本来就是你的。”堂本剛故作冷静的说“我早就忘记了画画是什么感觉了。”  
“剛，你很聪明。”高桥松一笑了起来，堂本剛听着阴冷的笑声在狭窄的屋里回荡的时候，感觉自己从未真正认识过眼前这个人。  
“你很聪明，也很有才华，但是，这些也是毁了你的原因。”  
“我跟着吉田教授多年，教授推荐过那么多人的作品，却从未看过我的作品一眼，直到你出现了。”  
“教授明面上虽然总是批评着你，私下里却当着其他教授的面对你大加赞扬，说你是一个百年难遇的天才。”高桥松一谈起往事的时候，脸上狰狞的表情更加清晰，堂本剛没有动，他静静的听着，连表情都没有。  
“我要毁掉这个天才，所以我接近你，没想到你那么天真，被利用到最后都没有察觉。”  
“我以为你会一蹶不振，没想到你在文坛崛起了，我疯狂的想要忘记你，可是总有些不懂事的家伙会在对我的采访中有意无意的提起你，甚至是在最后一次展览的时候问我认不认识一位叫做堂本剛的作家！”  
“当时在场里大概有一个你的拥护者吧，在我说完不认识的时候他的目光真的是吓人，我以为他会来砸场子，可是他没有。”  
堂本剛一愣，他想起那天没结束就来找他的堂本光一。  
“谢谢你告诉我这件事。”堂本剛抬起头，平静的看着他，曾经的事都在最后两句话中化成烟灰飘散了，他看着高桥松一狰狞的脸，已经知道他想要干什么了，他想要堂本剛彻底的消失在这个世界上，他应该知道他没什么朋友，也应该知道了他处理完了所有的工作有一个月的休假，所以就算他几天不出现也不会有人找他，何况他是一个经常玩失踪的人。  
“阿松！”堂本剛轻启双唇，吐出的是两个人曾经在一起时候他对高桥松一的称呼，曾经饱含爱意的称呼现在却让堂本剛的胃止不住的翻涌，他克制住自己的难受，有些怅然的看着高桥松一若有所思的说：“可不可以让我打一个电话，如果你怕暴露，可以借给我一个一次性的电话，打完了你就可以扔掉了，而且你可以看着我打完这个电话，我不会暴露自己的地点，我只是有些话，无论如何也想告诉一个人。”  
他观察者高桥松一的表情，飞快的打断他要拒绝的话语，为他提供了难以拒绝的理由：“而且这个电话，可以让大家认为我是……自杀。”  
高桥松一离开了，很快又回来了，拿来了一个手机。

“你好？我是堂本光一。”  
“kochan，你好吗？”  
堂本光一一愣，他看着屏幕上的那个陌生的号码，听筒里传来的却是无比熟悉的声音。  
“剛？”  
“是我。”堂本剛fufufu的笑了起来，他用着含混不清的声音说道“我喝醉了，我只有喝醉了才敢给你打个电话。”  
“……”光一不知道说什么，他选择了沉默，然而堂本剛一直在笑，好久好久，似乎他笑累了，才轻轻喘着气说：  
“你要记得吃饭！”  
“不要排练到太晚！”  
“我给你写了个新剧本，作为我们的分手礼物，在竹美那里，你记得找她要。”  
堂本剛想说好多话，想说好多好多话，他想告诉光一，他真的很爱他，可是像他这样浑身都是负面标签的人又怎么能够配得上他；他想告诉光一，自己并不是因为那张脸才和他在一起的，排练场上挥汗如雨的座长成为了他黑暗生命中的一束光；他想告诉光一，他之所以一直都是那样的态度，不过是因为怕失去怕被欺骗，想个小孩子一样幼稚的掌握着可笑的主动权，守着自己的领地；他想告诉光一，分手那天，喝了一夜的酒，却越喝越清醒，脑子中全都是他，怎么赶都赶不走。  
可是，他什么都没说，只是一遍遍的嘱咐他，要记得吃饭，不要喝太多的酒，不要一休息就打游戏……  
堂本光一静静的听着，直到剛说完，他不耐烦的开了口：  
“喝多了就快去睡觉，磨磨唧唧的说什么！”  
然后挂断了电话。  
“谢谢你啊！”堂本剛把手机换给了高桥松一，高桥松一不屑的看着他，想讽刺下他还是这么喜欢沉溺于感情，终究还是没有开口。  
“明天你和我一起走。”临走前，高桥松一扔下了一句话，堂本剛懒懒的挥了挥手，自嘲的说着自己难以魂归故土便不在理他。  
而另一边，放下电话的光一迅速播给了自己的警察好友：  
“剛被绑架了！”

联系上了堂本剛的助理后，堂本光一看到了那个剛说的写给了自己的剧本，其实是一个日记本。  
里面清清楚楚的记下了和自己在一起的每一天发生的事儿，从最开始的调侃玩笑的语气，到后来惶惶不安的语气。  
你曾如此珍惜和我在一起的每一天。  
“找到了！”  
光一一个箭步窜了去解救剛的警车，他紧紧握着那个日记本，仿佛如曾经在一起的无数个时光里，情事过后的剛乖巧的躺在自己的怀里一样。  
“真是个傻孩子！”堂本光一望着窗外飞速掠过的建筑物，自言自语。  
警察踹开房门的时候，高桥松一用枪抵住剛孤注一掷，堂本剛的表情在看到堂本光一的出现之前一直是未有任何惊慌，当他看见堂本光一突兀的出现在一群警察中间的并拿着他那本日记本的时候，他的表情如破裂的冰面，所有的伪装的尽数奔溃。  
“你这个小杂种！”高桥一生一只手掐住堂本剛的喉咙，越来越用力，堂本剛涨红了脸，脸上却依旧带着笑意，也许自己的人生被这样一个人渣结束有些可以，但是死之前将自己的心意传到给了自己心爱的人，能看着自己心爱的人，还有什么遗憾的呢。  
他这样的人，自己将自己的人生毁成一团，是自己抛弃了自己，所以便不在期盼着什么幸福的结局。  
堂本剛感觉自己能吸收到的空气越来越稀薄，他笑着闭上了眼，光一，如果下辈子，我能在毁掉我自己之前遇到你就好了。  
随着一声枪响，堂本剛失重般的跌倒在地上，就在他以为自己大概要死的时候，他被一个怀抱稳稳接住，一双手挡住了他的眼睛，在他耳边安慰着：  
“别看别看，没事了没事了！”  
他这才意识到，警方击毙了高桥松一。  
他脱离般的靠在堂本光一的怀里，像一个委屈的孩子一样哭了起来。  
“我的新剧本中有一句话，想让你看看好不好。”堂本光一在送剛去做检查的救护车上拉着堂本剛的手，认真的说：“这世界上，若是你自认为配不上我而离我而去，那我注定孤独终老。”  
堂本剛扯出一个笑，但是看着光一认真的脸，他也故作认真的说：“我感觉很好，我又想起了另一句话，打算加到你的剧本里，不知道还来不来得及了。”  
“我曾认为我的生命轻若鸿毛，自你出现那日期，我便再也无法承受这生命之轻。”


End file.
